Dark Crystal Assassin
by SNake57575
Summary: when Naruto draws on his chakra for the first time bones and and an ominous feeling come along with it, after finding the cause Naruto is given three Sensei to help him master his own body and his chakra Naruharem
1. Intro Arc I

**Hello people SNake57575 here with a Naruto story**

 **First off i do not own Naruto**

 **next off i do not speak Japanese so any Japanese words are translated through google translate (So i apologize in advance for any word butchering)**

 **next i will freely admit my spelling and grammar can be lacking and for that i also apologize**

 **with that said onto the story**

* * *

It was a sunny summer day in the ninja village of Konohagakure. Six years after their most recent disaster the village was finally getting back to what could be considered regular. Six years prior to this very day at midnight the village of Konoha was attacked, not by enemy ninja, nor by any form of invading force, no Konoha was attacked by a force of nature, a great creature, the Kyubi No Kitsune or the Nine Tailed Fox the greatest of the nine Biju. Going by official records the creature appeared out of nowhere and attacked the village before being teleported away by the Hokage at the time Minato Namikaze the Yondaime Hokage who defeated the creature at the cost of his life, however this is mostly a lie. The Kyubi was forced out of its previous container a woman by the name of Kushina Uzumaki who was the Yondaime's wife. The Kyubi's seal was weakened by Kushina giving birth to her and Minato's child Naruto and a masked intruder forcibly extracted the Kyubi from the woman a process that would normally kill the unlikely soul to have a Biju ripped out of a seal.

But Kushina was an Uzumaki a clan known for their strong life forces which is how she was able to survive the extraction. The masked having successfully pulled the Kyubi out of its seal he placed it under a genjutsu and summoned it to the centre of the Konoha before having it lay waste to the village, while the masked man himself went to engage Minato in battle.

After a short skirmish the Yondaime Hokage won out and forced the masked man to flee which also released the Kyubi from the genjutsu, however in the creature's confusion it continued attacking Konoha it was at this point that Minato arrived and teleported the Kyubi away to a clearing outside the village it was within this clearing that Minato lost his life next to his wife however it was to re-seal the Kyubi in their newborn son.

And it is with this child our story begins.

In the Hokage's office we find young Naruto who was ignorant of both his parentage and his burden as container of the Kyubi sitting across from the re-instated Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Alright Naruto-kun now close your eyes and clear you mind," said Hiruzen who was guiding Naruto in the process of unlock his chakra the primary source of power for all ninja.

Naruto the usually hyperactive boy took a deep calm breath and tried to clear his mind.

"Now reach down into your tummy you're looking for a warm feeling," said Hiruzen in a calm tone of voice, Naruto searched like Hiruzen told him to.

"Don't worry if you can't find it Naruto-," began Hiruzen.

"I-I found it Jiji (Grandpa)," said Naruto nervously interrupting Hiruzen. The elderly Sandaime Hokage raised an eyebrow it was rare for someone to get it on their first go but apparently Naruto had it.

"Alright Naruto-kun imagine pulling it to the surface," said Hiruzen in a calm tone letting Naruto know it was ok. The blonde's face scrunched as he concentrated.

However after a moment he succeeded and pulled his chakra to the surface releasing it the young blond became coated in a blue glow however despite the warm colouring and normally warm feeling Hiruzen only feel despair, darkness and cold feelings coming from Naruto's chakra, both the Kage and the young blond heard a squelch sound and Naruto felt something on his shoulder. Hiruzen's eyes widened as he saw Naruto's bone extruding from his shoulders, luckily the shirt Naruto was wearing loose fitting so instead of being pushed back into Naruto the bones grew out.

"Naruto-kun I need you to remain calm as you open your eyes" said Hiruzen slowly and calmly, Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he saw his shirt was raised up, Naruto turned seeing that he had bones sticking out of his shoulders, pulling off his shirt Naruto saw that they were imbedded in his shoulders, gently pulling them out, Naruto dropped them to the ground when he saw that the bottom ends were bladed, Naruto looked to where they had been.

"There's no blood?" said Naruto confused.

"Even so we should get you to a doctor just to be sure," said Hiruzen standing up from his desk Naruto stood up and walked out of the room, Hiruzen quickly picked up both bones and slipped them into his sleeves as he followed Naruto out of the room.

* * *

 **#Ten Minutes Later#**

Naruto and Hiruzen walked into the hospital the walk over had been rather quiet, Naruto was just thankful he wasn't getting glared at like usually would when he walked alone ignoring the receptionist who glared at Naruto's back as he walked passed her the two headed for a private room that was just for Naruto when he came in he was never sure why he needed a special room but he did understand the personal doctor that came with it after that time he was attacked by a random doctor which is the cause of Naruto's fear of all doctors. Walking into the room Naruto and Hiruzen waited.

Another thing Naruto was never sure of was how the two doctors that saw him knew he was there he was never checked in at reception and no signals made he just came in and waited in the room and within a few moments one of the two doctors that saw him was there.

As usual after a minute or so of being in the room one of the doctors appeared in the doorway.

"Ah Naruto-kun nice to see you keeping out of trouble are we?" asked the man.

"Yes Ikari-san" said Naruto with a sigh.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Ikari with a grin.

"Well Naruto-kun has just unlocked his chakra and bones appeared from nowhere so we just want you to check and make sure nothing is wrong" said Hiruzen with a smile, Ikari's eyes widened at the mention of bones but smiled and nodded before turning to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto-kun lay down so we can get started" said Ikari.

* * *

 **#Twenty Minutes Later#**

Ikari walked out of the room and into the hall where Hiruzen stood.

"His bones look normal I have collected enough blood to run against the Kaguya blood we have on file but I get the feeling that would just be confirming the obvious now," said Ikari with a raised eyebrow getting a nod from Hiruzen who pulled out one of the bone swords and handed it to the man.

"His chakra seemed off too," said Ikari with a puzzled expression trying to find the right words to describe the feeling.

"Dark, cold, evil even?" questioned Hiruzen getting a hesitant nod from the doctor.

"His chakra felt like that when he awakened it, I have an idea what it is and if I'm right I am going to have to assign Naruto some trainers," muttered Hiruzen.

"Oh anything you're willing to share Hokage-sama?" questioned the doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"You can observe if you want, do you have any chakra paper handy?" asked Hiruzen.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Late#**

Naruto sat on the bed waiting for Hiruzen and Ikari to come back into the room.

"Naruto-kun would you do something for me?" asked Hiruzen looking to the young blond.

"Whatever it is Jiji you can count on me" declared Naruto with a salute.

"Can you take some of that warm feeling from before and concentrate it on this piece of paper?" asked Hiruzen handing Naruto the piece of paper.

"Oh is that all, I can do that Jiji," said Naruto somewhat sad before taking the offered piece of paper and scrunching up his face in concentration as he pushed chakra into the paper. It only took a moment for the paper to do its thing which as it turned out was to crystallise into a blue crystal before the crystal turned black and collapsed in on itself vanishing into nothing.

"Thank you Naruto-kun that was most helpful," said Hiruzen with a smile, Naruto nodded with a grin.

"Naruto-kun everything checks out you're healthy and free to go," said Ikari with a smile.

"Speaking of which Naruto-kun it's getting dark time for you to head home," said Hiruzen.

"Ok Jiji, and thanks Ikari-san," said Naruto walking towards the door.

"See ya later," said Naruto with a wave walking out of the room.

"Well my theory is all but confirmed with that," muttered Hiruzen.

"And that theory is?" questioned Ikari.

"Naruto has **Meiton (Dark Style)** " said Hiruzen before turning on his heels and walking out of the room himself he had Sensei to find and a letter to write, Hiruzen vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#Hokage's Office#**

Hiruzen appeared in his office and began thinking over what he could do, Naruto would need people to help him **Meiton** made learning any jutsu at all notoriously hard and with possible **Shikotsumyaku** which made training one's body very difficult Naruto would need at least a couple of sensei willing to teach him just so he could actually graduate the academy.

"He's going to need someone to train his chakra, someone to train his body and it would be a shame and a waste not to take advantage of the Kenjutsu skills he could have" muttered Hiruzen to himself thinking over the list of people for each role.

"Well for body it's kind of a no-brainer even if I don't want to put Naruto-kun through his insanity" muttered Hiruzen as Gai appeared at the forefront of his mind.

"Kenjutsu really we only have two in the village who could even teach him, Hayate should work I think he and Yugao are about the same skill" thought Hiruzen aloud looking out the window at his village.

"Chakra hmm Kurenai would be best for that, wait she's working with that Hyuga girl isn't she hmm and I suppose Kakashi would never let me hear the end of it if he wasn't allowed to help and he is probably the best for it other than Kurenai" said Hiruzen to himself.

"ANBU" called Hiruzen only for several ANBU agents to appear in front of his desk.

"Get me Kakashi, Hayate and *Sigh* Gai" ordered Hiruzen getting a nod from the three ANBU after they all finished shuddering at the mention of Gai, and like that the three ANBU vanished from the office in a trio of leaf cyclones.

While he waited for the three requested ninja to come to his office he got started on the letter to Jiraiya.

* * *

 **#Five Minutes Later#**

"YOSH Hokage-sama what can we do for you?" asked Gai stepping into the Hokage's office.

"For starters could you please keep your voice down I'm just here Gai not on the other side of the village" said Hiruzen before motioning to three seats opposite him. The three jonin sat in the chairs all looking confused what the Hokage had called them for.

"I have called the three of you here because not an hour ago a situation changed for one of our ninja in training" said Hiruzen.

"YOSH Hokage-sama what can we do to help this youthful ninja to be?" asked Gai.

"I need you three to train him, Kakashi I need you to train him in the use of his chakra, Gai I need you to help him train his body and Hayate I want you to train him in Kenjutsu if he takes an interest in the art" said Hiruzen.

"Which of the ninja in *cough cough* training are we talking about Hokage *cough cough* sama assigning three Jonin he must *cough cough cough* be important and why does he need three experts *cough* to train him?" asked Hayate.

"In reverse order Hayate, he needs training from experts because he has **Shikotsumyaku** and **Meiton** , yes he is incredibly important to the village and finally it's Naruto Uzumaki" said Hiruzen shocking all three of the Jonin in the room.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **first things first Ho Freaking Ho (Or acceptable substitute as per your faith or choice of holiday)**

 **ok people i hope you liked this chapter**

 **so we have a young Naruto with three Kekkei Genkai all of which combine to make it horrible for young Naruto to train.**

 **i have tried to go for a less** **cliche beginning hopefully not many people have seen a story begin this way**

 **alright people i just want to say that next week don't expect an update to this or any of my stories, you may get one but please don't expect one i have been writing non stop for the last fortnight to get my present to you all ready**

 **and for those who don't know my present is an extra chapter for each of my currently in progress stories plus the first chapter of four more** **this one being one of them** **which will change my update schedule to each of my stories getting an update once every two weeks**

 **with that said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	2. Intro Arc II

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto was walking down the streets of Konoha he had just been told to go home by Hiruzen after unlocking his chakra, which for some reason made bones appear out of nowhere, unbeknownst to Hiruzen Naruto had figured out the bones were his and he had figured out how to make them come out of his shoulders however Naruto wasn't using them now as he was looking fearfully around at the large groups of people who were all glaring at him. Naruto quickly moved into the alleyways that he knew like the back of his hand moving through the back alleys Naruto felt slightly safer than in the open street. Once in an isolated alleyway Naruto forced his chakra into his shoulders pushing it upwards out of his skin a set of bones moved with them, Naruto reached up to the bones wincing expecting pain as he pulled the two bones out of his shoulders but to his shock no pain as he pulled the bones out but to his shock there was not so much as a flicker of pain in his skin as he pulled the bones out of his shoulders Naruto looked at the bones surprised, he had seen the other ones had been bladed but it was still surprizing to see sharpened bones.

"I wonder how sharp these are?" questioned Naruto looking at the bones in his hands holding one in his left hand he ran his right index finger along the blade.

"OW," said Naruto looking at the bleeding cut on his finger before quickly sticking his finger in his mouth sucking on it. Naruto eyed the sharp bones as he began to walk on to his home.

Little after two minutes Naruto pulled his cut finger out of his mouth seeing it healed he grabbed the second blade from his left hand.

Getting to the red light district Naruto walked out back onto the main streets the red light district was his home and none of the people within the area, as far as he knew, hated him so he had nothing to fear walking in the streets unaccompanied.

Walking towards his home a dank apartment Naruto couldn't help the feeling he was being watched, looking around Naruto couldn't see anyone so he just kept moving towards his apartment.

But he still couldn't shake the feeling so he moved quicker towards his apartment getting strange looks from the street thugs and the prostitutes, but he ignored the looks in favour of getting to his apartment.

By the time Naruto got to his street he was running full force, quickly Naruto slammed open his front door before slamming it shut behind him as he slid down the door. Naruto breathed heavily as he sat on the floor he had while running dropped his two bone swords so he was about to try and form another set when a voice caught him off guard.

"You certainly run rather quickly for a six year old," said a female voice from in front of Naruto, the blonde's neck snapped up and was shocked to see a person leaning on the wall of the hall leading to his room.

" _This is bad my kunai are in there I have nothing to defend myself"_ thought Naruto looking past the woman, she wore all black her chest was covered by some form of body armour black gauntlets adorned her forearms a hood covered the top of her head while a mask covered the bottom half attacked to her hips under a jacket was a pair of swords one on each side of her hips and on her back was a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"What do you want with me?" questioned Naruto narrowing his eyes looking at the woman.

"If you're going to try and attack me you'd want something to maybe give you a chance," said the woman before she threw something at Naruto who was shocked they were his bone swords, Naruto quickly snatched the weapons from the ground before jumping to his feet holding the weapons pointing them at her.

"Crude but not bad for someone with no training," spoke the woman looking at his stance.

"WHAT do you want with me?" growled Naruto again.

"I myself don't want anything with you however my master wishes to meet you Naruto Uzumaki," spoke the girl making Naruto's eyes go wide at her knowing his name.

"W-why does he want to meet me?" Asked a nervous Naruto.

"I have no idea now you can either come quietly or unconscious," declared the woman, Naruto looked around looking for an escape route however while he was doing this the woman flashed forwards chopping Naruto on the back of his neck knocking him out once more making him drop his swords.

"Just what are you thinking father?" questioned the woman picking up the unconscious child and grabbing his swords.

The woman then quickly slipped out of Naruto's unlocked window the same why she had entered.

* * *

 **#The Next Morning Hokage's Office#**

Hiruzen sat behind his desk reading over papers one more slamming his denied stamp down on the request to execute Naruto before rubbing his temples.

"I wish people would just wake up and see that Naruto is a kid not the fucking Kyubi," muttered Hiruzen to himself glaring at the piece of paper noting the name of the person who requested it before he put it in the finished pile he moved onto his next form, when his doors opened and in stepped Kakashi, Hayate and Gai.

"Good morning you three," said Hiruzen momentarily ignoring the three of them in favour of the form on his desk, after finishing the form he looked up to the three Jonin.

"I thank you for coming I sent an ANBU agent to collect Naruto a few minutes ago so he should be here soon," said Hiruzen getting a nod from the three ninja as he continued filling out forms.

The four ninja in the room stood/ sat around waiting for something to happen.

After several minutes of waiting a swirl of leaves kicked up in the middle of the office making everyone look at the ANBU who appeared in the room.

"Hokage-sama, Naruto h-he's not home Sir and I couldn't find him at any of his other usual locations," said the Masked Shinobi making everyone's eyes go wide before Hiruzen quickly stood up.

"You three with me," said Hiruzen just short of storming out of his office pointing to the three people he had decided to be Naruto's sensei the three ninja nodded and quickly followed their leader, leaving the frightened ANBU agent alone in Hiruzen's office to calm down.

The four high level ninja quickly traversed from the Hokage's tower to where Naruto lived.

Getting to his residence Hiruzen knocked on the door.

"Naruto-kun?" questioned Hiruzen, only to narrow his eyes as the door opened at his knock, walking inside Hiruzen narrowed his eyes at the lack of anything out of place meaning there was no struggle so if Naruto was taken he was taken easily.

"This doesn't look good Hokage-sama," said Kakashi stepping into the house behind his leader.

"Check the rest of the house I want to get a full picture of what happened here," said Hiruzen making the three ninja disperse around the house, Hiruzen himself walked into Naruto's room and made a beeline for the boy's bed, Hiruzen knew where Naruto kept his most precious belongings and if they were still there then the boy had been taken or in the worst case scenario killed not something he wanted to think about, quickly moving to his bed Hiruzen lifted up the blonde's mattress revealing that part of the bed had been removed and inside were several things of Naruto's the thinks the boy held near and dear to his heart, there was a picture of Naruto Hiruzen Teuchi and Ayame at Ichiraku ramen there alone with a necklace that Hiruzen had said was found with Naruto as a baby in actuality it was taken from Kushina before she was buried, there were several other things in the mattress but Hiruzen ignored them for the moment.

"Alright so he hasn't run away," muttered Hiruzen stepping back from the bed before walking back out to the lounge room where he saw the three ninja he had brought with him standing there looking down at a dog that was shaking his head.

"Sorry guys the only scent is here I got nothing else," said the small dog in an obscenely deep voice.

"Thanks anyway Pakkun," said Kakashi eye smiling at the dog who saluted him before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"I take it no scent then," said Hiruzen looking to the ninja who turned and shook their heads.

"Whatever happened Naruto has vanished quite thoroughly," said Kakashi.

"He was taken he left his most precious stuff here, he wouldn't leave that behind," said Hiruzen.

"Come on we're sending out a search party there's only so far he could have gotten," said Hiruzen walking out of Naruto's apartment.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto stirred awake he felt himself in a rather comfortable bed rolling over Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a bed he was unfamiliar with.

"Good you're awake I was beginning to wonder if I'd hit you too hard," spoke a voice drawing Naruto's attention to it.

"You," growled Naruto turning to a woman who he assumed was the one to capture him he wasn't sure as she now had her mask down and hood off revealing her purple eyes and red hair.

"Calm down Brat you're lucky to be alive anyone else to meet me would be six foot under by now," said the woman looking at her hands, Naruto swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat before he noticed he didn't recognise.

"W-where are we?" questioned Naruto looking around.

"You are in a room in Nanda Parbat home of the League Of Shadows Naruto Uzumaki," said someone else walking into the room, Naruto's eyes snapped to the man, he had red hair and purple eyes he and the woman shared a number of facial features.

"And you are?" questioned Naruto looking at the man who wore a rather fancy black cloak and a ring that made his finger look like a claw.

"I am known as Ra's Al Ghul the Daemon's Head, however many years ago I was known as Keshin Uzumaki brother of Kushina Uzumaki and your Uncle," spoke the man shocking Naruto.

"M-my uncle?" questioned Naruto.

"This brat is my cousin?" questioned the woman looking at Ra's in shock.

"Yes Naruto I'm your uncle and yes Lyra he is your cousin," said Ra's looking at Naruto then to his daughter.

"That's why you wanted him alive you had me bring him here so you can train him didn't you?" questioned the now identified Lyra getting a nod from her father.

"Yes I made a promise to my sister at a young age if either of us had children and somehow one of us died we'd take care of the other's child," said Ra's looking at his daughter.

"Uh right here and has no clue what's going on," said Naruto holding up his hand.

"Naruto I had my daughter bring you here so I could offer you training," said Ra's looking to Naruto.

"You mean you'll train me as a ninja?" questioned Naruto excitedly, only to get a head shake from Ra's.

"No I offer you training as an assassin, you will learn to strike from the shadows, hide in plain sight, move like the wind, the only shinobi training I can offer you is Fuinjutsu," said Ra's getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Come I will show you what I mean," said Ra's giving Naruto the come here gesture.

* * *

 **Ok people here we go chapter over**

 **from now on (Hopefully) this story will be getting an update once a fortnight so look forward to that**

 **so i may have been watching a little to much Arrow and kinda turned this into a Semi Arrow crossover so sue me**

 **there's not a whole lot to say about this chapter so...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	3. Intro Arc III

**I Don't Own Naruto**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the village of Konohagakure all of the civilians were happy because it had been almost five years to the day since Naruto had disappeared, but no-one would say that out loud and gain the ire of any ninja who all minus the civilian born ninja hated the civilians either because they liked Naruto which was the motivation of most of the ninja however there were a few who didn't care for the boy but hated the civilians because Naruto was their Jinchuriki and having lost him could cost Konoha big time however unbeknownst to everyone walking down the dirt road towards the north gates of Konoha was Naruto, the boy had grown taller in the five years he had been away almost doubling in height making him slightly above average in height. Naruto wore a black Kimono with silver edging and purple lining. Naruto walked passed the two sleeping gate guards rolling his eyes.

The young blond quickly made his way towards the centre of the village and the Hokage tower. Thankfully for Naruto it seemed that the civilians didn't recognise him.

" _Good,"_ thought Naruto walking through the village peacefully, he made it to the Hokage tower without incident walking into the tower base he found a new lady on as receptionist, that made him raise an eyebrow the last woman hated him but she did good work and she honestly wasn't that old.

" _Wonder what happened to her?"_ thought Naruto as he walked up to the desk.

"Hello I need to see the Hokage is he free at the moment?" asked Naruto, the woman behind the desk looked up at him before looking down at a book to her left.

"Uhh yes he's free right now go right on up," said the woman with a smile.

"Thank you," replied Naruto with a smile before moving away from the desk and heading up the stairs. Walking up three flights of stairs he came to the open door of the Hokage's office.

" _Ahh just like old times,"_ thought Naruto as he stepped through the doors.

"Afternoon _Jiji,_ " spoke Naruto with a smile, the old man who had been looking down at his paperwork intently snapped his head up to look at Naruto.

"N-Naruto?" questioned Hiruzen looking at the blond boy.

"Hey Jiji," said Naruto with a smile making Hiruzen tear up as he stood walking around the desk before hugging the boy.

"Welcome home Naruto," said Hiruzen with a smile crying a little.

"Nice to be home Jiji," said Naruto with a grin hugging the old man.

"Where are my manners come in my boy come in you have to tell me what happened," said Hiruzen stepping back from the boy while walking around the desk and taking his seat again.

"Well Jiji there's not all that much to tell really I've spent the last few years with a civilian trade caravan traveling the world seeing many things and meeting many people but Konoha what can I say Konoha is my home, so here I am, and I want to learn to be a ninja," said Naruto.

"Have you been trained in your five years away?" asked Hiruzen.

"A little I learnt some basic Fuinjutsu and I've learnt to use this awesome weapon," said Naruto pulling what looked like a long chain of his hip Hiruzen looked at the weapon it was eleven segments each connected by a small bit of chain, the first of these segments had leather wrapped around it with golden caps on each end the next nine segments were cylindrical and the edges were sharpened and finally the last segment looked like an elongated kunai the actual blade being about a foot and a half long the other segments being about a foot long each and the chain connecting the segments were all up about two and a half feet making the hole weapon about fourteen foot from base of the handle to tip of the blade.

"I don't believe I've ever come across one of those Naruto-kun, what is it?" asked Hiruzen looking at the weapon.

"It's called a chain whip, it's really cool," Exclaimed Naruto with a grin.

"Wait how did you end up with the merchants?" asked Hiruzen with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I-I was attacked on the day I unlocked my chakra," said Naruto looking away from Hiruzen nervously.

"WHAT?" yelled Hiruzen looking at Naruto concerned.

"I got attacked by a group of villagers I can't remember any faces though and I guess they threw me in one of the caravans because I was woken by one of the traders thinking I was a homeless kid looking for a free ride," said Naruto looking down.

"Ok Naruto-kun thank you for explaining that to me," said Hiruzen with a smile.

"I'm going to go for some Ichiraku Jiji it's been ages since I've had some," said Naruto getting up.

"Yes of course my boy of course run along now and tell Teuchi-san that I say hello," said Hiruzen getting a nod from Naruto who turned and jogged out the door.

Meanwhile back in his office Hiruzen sat their rubbing his chin for a moment.

"INU," called Hiruzen and in a flash before him knelt a man with silver hair and a dg mask.

"Yes Hokage-sama," said the man kneeling.

"Bring me, Gai and Hayate and then report back to me," said Hiruzen.

"Does this mean we will be training Naruto as planned?" questioned the man, getting a nod from Hiruzen, with that he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **#With Naruto#**

Naruto walked along the streets with a smile on his face he was walking towards the Ichiraku ramen bar.

" _Warith-sama"_ whispered a voice that to most people even most shinobi would sound nothing like a voice.

"Hiruzen suspects nothing we move tonight," whispered Naruto dropping his smile as he walked passed a seemingly random person who subtly nodded and continued on his way. Naruto kept the serious look on his face for just a moment before he was back to grinning like a happy idiot and moving towards Ichiraku Ramen.

Within several minutes Naruto walked through the flaps of his favourite Ramen restaurant.

"Hello welcome to Ichiraku Ramen how may I help yo- Naruto?" began Ayame stopping mid-sentence when she saw Naruto.

"Hey Nee-chan," said Naruto with a smile.

"NARUTO," squealed Ayame literally launching herself over the counter and hug tackling him.

"I missed you Nee-chan," spoke Naruto already crying.

"Where the hell did you go?" asked Ayame only to be interrupted.

"Ayame what's all the com- Naruto?" spoke Teuchi walking out of the back room only to see his daughter pinning Naruto to the ground.

"Hey Oji-san," said Naruto with a sheepish grin.

"Naruto where have you been?" asked Teuchi.

"Well can I tell you over a bowl of Ramen I am kind of hungry?" asked Naruto.

"Ok what will you have?" asked Teuchi.

"Pork please Teuchi-ojisan," politely asked Naruto getting a nod from the man, Ayame quickly stood up and moved back behind the bench and went about helping her father with Naruto's order.

* * *

 **#Several Hours Later#**

Naruto stood in his apartment he had changed out of the outfit he had been wearing earilier and now wore all black his chest was covered by body armour, black gauntlets adorned his forearms a hood covered the top of his head while a mask covered the bottom half attached to his hips under a jacket was a trio of swords one on each side of his hips while on the other side resided a chain whip and on his back was a bow and a quiver of arrows, in front of him were three similarly dressed people each however armed with different weapons one had a pair of chained kama on her back and two fans at her hips, the next had a broadsword on his back and pair of chakram at his hips finally the last one had a hollow Bamboo tube on his back and two tonfa at his side.

"You three know the mission infiltrate ROOT ANBU headquarters leave none alive," said Naruto from beneath his mask the three people nodded.

"Let's move," said Naruto quickly leaping out of his home, the three following after him as he left.

The four black clad assassins moved silently through the village towards the training grounds, running towards a huge fenced off forest the four people simply leapt over the fence. The four of them quickly moved through the forest. Arriving at a clearing they dropped to the ground.

"Get ready the moment we enter they will know we are here, you three handle the ROOTs I want Danzo," said Naruto narrowing his eyes pulling his chain whip off his belt getting nods from his three followers who pulled their weapons off their waists, Naruto quickly held up three fingers counting down.

Two…

One…

Naruto clenched his fist before pulling the hidden trap door up ushering his three followers in, he himself quickly followed. Naruto watched as the three of them began engaging the hundreds of blank masked Shinobi who began to flood the halls. Naruto himself quickly hid in the shadows before using chakra to stick to the ceiling and crawl towards his target.

* * *

 **#With Danzo#**

The war hawk of Konoha the Shinobi No Yami sat at his desk narrowing his eyes no one should know the location of his bases let alone this one his main base he narrowed his eyes the alarms had sounded when the door was opened without the right chakra flow, Danzo moved to gather his important things from his office to abandon the base however he had to jump to the side as a chain whip sliced through his desk.

"You Danzo Shimura killed my cousin prepare to die," declared Naruto hidden behind his mask.

"You people stole my weapon as far as I am concerned we are even," declared Danzo. Naruto narrowed his eyes before swinging his whip out to side attempting to wrap it around Danzo's neck however the man ran forwards his fingers cloaked in wind ready to kill the intruder.

Naruto however before Danzo could slice into him Naruto kicked him in the chin making Danzo flip backwards.

" **Katon Gokaky-** " began Danzo his jutsu interrupted when Naruto ran forwards slamming his fist into Danzo's face launching the man backwards out of the room into a much larger open area Naruto quickly followed after the man pulling a Katana out in his free hand in a back handed grip, charging forwards Naruto went to slice at Danzo who quickly pulled out a kunai to block the slice the two pushed against each other's blades for a moment before Naruto jumped back and begun spinning his chain whip across his body, Danzo took the moment to quickly flip through hand signs however before he could finish the chain as Naruto spun his whip out wide attempting to wrap it around Danzo who jumped forwards to avoid the weapon only for Naruto in an instant to rush forwards and stab him through the chest Danzo's eye went wide as he coughed up blood, Naruto flicked his whip and wrapped it around Danzo's neck tightly slicing into the man's skin. Naruto put his foot against Danzo's chest and kicked him off his katana while yanking his chain whip back making Danzo's now lifeless form spin as his head came clean off his body, both parts of Danzo dropped to the ground in a pool of blood, as Naruto walked over to the head his three followers appeared near him.

"Mission accomplished Warith-sama" declared the one holding two tonfa.

"Good return to Nanda Parbat and tell Ra's his daughter has been avenged" said Naruto picking up Danzo's head before his chain whip disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"It has been a pleasure Warith-sama," spoke one of the followers.

"Likewise," said Naruto as he turned he and his followers walking in different directions.

* * *

 **#Hokage's Office#**

Hiruzen sat in his office finishing off his paperwork for the day, he had sent his ANBU home for the day there were only a few more forms. Suddenly all of the lights in the office went out Hiruzen looked up and saw a man clad in full black body armour and hood.

"So what can I do for the League Of Shadows today, you obviously don't want me dead or I already would be," said Hiruzen a file was dropped on his desk.

"What's this?" asked Hiruzen opening the file.

" **Hiruzen Sarutobi keep a tighter leash on your dogs or they will be put down like this one"** said Naruto dropping Danzo's head unceremoniously on Hiruzen's desk, Hiruzen looked up from the file which appeared to be dealings between Danzo and outside parties to see the head of his former friend on his desk and the assassin gone.

And with that the lights turned back on.

* * *

 **Alright people chapter over**

 **so first off Naruto is back in the village and keeping his training with the League a secret.**

 **then we have some heartfelt reunions**

 **and the first of more then likely many assassinations**

 **i will point out before people say Danzo went out to easy this is before the Uchiha massacre and the only reason Danzo was trouble in cannon was because of the stolen Sharingan**

 **With my bit said...**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake OUT**


	4. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Alright people this is an important thing for all of my stories so please if you read any of my stories read this**

 **I want to start off by saying this is not easy for me to do this but I'm pulling the plug on all of my stories Excluding at this point Reaper of Remnant now before you stop reading and begin to curse me out this is not a permanent thing I am pulling the plug but I am going to re-write them merging ideas and tossing out unneeded ideas this will also include ideas from Jinchuriki to three (For those who have read that story and were disappointed when it ended)**

 **I am really really sorry for those looking forwards to the next chapters for stories but hopefully this will make them all better in the end**

 **And also to the people who requested stories that I said I would write those are now also off the table you may get a message if I use the full idea or part of it in one of my new stories**

 **Please don't curse me out for doing this I already feel terrible about doing this it's just getting to much for me to be updating my nine stories within fourteen days, I know that to some that might not seem like a lot of work but to me it is**

 **I am so sorry to disappoint you all of you guys and I hope you will check out the new stories when they are posted**

 **One last time I will say I am so sorry for doing this and please don't curse me out**

 **With all of that said…**

 **Blarg Blarg McBlarg**

 **SNake Out**


End file.
